Gohan's Credit Card
by Y2Jen
Summary: Gohan gets his very first credit card on his 18th birthday. A very funny story, please r&r.


"Alright Gohan, it's your 18 birthday and time for you to fulfill your destiny, are you ready?" Goku asked his son who sat staring strangely at his dad.  
  
"Uh, yea?" He shrugged.  
  
"Good, open your present." Goku handed him a small package. Gohan took it, still eyeing his dad carefully. As he opened it, everyone in the room looked to see what he got.  
  
"What is it?" He took out a small ID card.  
  
"It is a credit card, it is time for you to become a man and get a bank account." Goku said.  
  
"What kind of joke is this Kakerot?" Vegeta blurted out.  
  
"Can I have a credit card for my birthday dad?" Goten cut in.  
  
"No son, you have to be a man." Goku replied and Goten ran crying to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Goku really!. Do you thing Gohan's ready for that?" She asked.  
  
"Sure he is." Goku rubbed Gohan's hair, it got all mangled and messed up.  
  
"I got my first credit car when I was 10." Bulma boasted and everyone turned to her.  
  
"Don't worry, I know he won't mess this up." Videl replied.  
  
"What's the big deal, it's just a credit card." Gohan shrugged and everyone gasped.  
  
"That's not just a credit card, it's your future!" Piccolo yelled like a drill sargent.  
  
"Uh, yes sir, sorry sir." Gohan replied confused still.  
  
"And since you got $100 I expect you to put that in your account." Chi-Chi added.  
  
"I want $100 dollars dad." Trunks pulled on Vegeta's pants.  
  
"Here's my wallet, go knock yourself out kid." Vegeta handed it to him absentmindedly.  
  
"Cool! Let's go Goten." Trunks giggled and he and Goten ran off.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, go to the bank Gohan." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you Gohan." Videl grabbed his arm and ran out the door.  
  
"I remember my first credit card when I was 18. I hope he'll survive." Goku sighed. "It's just a credit card, how hard can it be?" Gohan shrugged to himself.  
  
"Alright, were here at the Saiyans First National Bank." Videl pulled the car up.  
  
"What now?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Go to that auto teller, the box like computer on the wall there." Videl pointed.  
  
"Now what?"Gohan called.  
  
"Put your card in and the computer will tell you what to do." Videl replied.  
  
"Ok." Gohan put the card into the slot and the computer screen lit up.  
  
"Welcome Gohan." It said in a computerized voice.  
  
"Cool, a computer that can talk." Gohan laughed, amused with himself.  
  
"Answer the following questions please." It said and the screen showed the first question.  
  
"Question 1." Gohan read the questions aloud and pushed the button as he answered it. "Male or female, male. Smoking or non smoking, non smoking. Republican or Democrat, Democrat. Cats or dogs, cats. Coke or Pepsi, Pepsi." Gohan rolled his eyes, these questions were getting out of hand. Videl waited in the car and looked at her watch. "Uh, next question. English or Spanish, English. Dumb question, but ok. Minor or not minor, not minor. Do you have a car, no." Gohan finally stopped, the questions went on and on. "Videl!" He called.  
  
"What, did you finish the survey yet?" She asked.  
  
"Survey, that's what this is? Pointless." Gohan muttered. "No, I haven't. Do I really have to do this?" He yelled back.  
  
"Yes, so hurry up already!" Videl replied.  
  
"Fine." Gohan let his arms fall to the side. A few more minutes passed, and many more questions. "Oh thank god, the last question. Finally! Let's see now: Do you wish to retake any questions on the survey? No, no, no, no!" He pushed the button repeatedly. Videl watched still.  
  
"Thank you Gohan, we are now completing the transaction." The computer said.  
  
"I did it, I am a man!" Gohan cried.  
  
"Hardly." Videl said to herself, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Proceed with debit?" The computer asked. "Say what?" Gohan stopped celebrating. "What the heck is debit?"  
  
"Come on Gohan, aren't you done?" Videl called, itching to leave.  
  
"No, some question about debit." Gohan yelled back.  
  
"Just say no." Videl replied.  
  
"Just say no, to drugs." Gohan joked to himself as he pushed no.  
  
"Insert amount of deposit." The computer said and Gohan pushed in $100. "Insert money now." Gohan put the $100 bill in the money slot and the computer took it in. "Thank you for your deposit." It spit the card out and Gohan grabbed it. "Thank you, please come again."  
  
"Yea, well we'll see about that." Gohan muttered and walked back to the car.  
  
"It's about time." Videl sighed and started the car as Gohan got in.  
  
"Now, let us shop." Gohan grinned and Videl drove to the shopping center. They went store to store looking around for things to buy. "I'll get this, and this, oh and this too."  
  
"Hey, to the victor go the spoils." Videl jumped in the way.  
  
"Oh sorry." Gohan shrugged, not understanding what she just said.  
  
"And I want this, and I want this, and I want this." Videl was pulling cloths out.  
  
"Hey, I only have $100." Gohan gulped but a familiar voice cut him off. "Hu?"  
  
"And I want this, and this, and this too!" It sounded like Trunks and Goten.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We're shopping." Goten replied eagerly.  
  
"Where'd you get that money?" Gohan recognized Vegeta's wallet.  
  
"Dad gave it to me." Trunks pulled it close to himself.  
  
"Ok, I won't tell if you make it worth my while." Gohan grinned slyly.  
  
"Here, take this then and leave us alone." Trunks handed him a bill and they left.  
  
"What he give you?" Videl asked.  
  
"Cool, a $50." Gohan grinned.  
  
"Ok, let's keep going!" Videl pulled him to another store.  
  
"Hey, whatever happened to this being MY birthday?" Gohan cried. Finally the two stopped for a snack at a small café. "I wonder how much money I have left?"  
  
"We can go back to the bank and see when we finish here." Videl suggested.  
  
"Fine by me." Gohan nodded. "I should also put that $50 in."  
  
"Great." Videl agreed and they went back to the bank after finishing their food.  
  
"This won't take long." Gohan smiled and went to the teller where there was a line. He got in with people behind him. "Wow, must be bank rush hour." He stuck in his card.  
  
"Welcome Gohan." The computer said and Gohan nodded to himself. "Proceed with debit?" Gohan pushed the 'no' button. "Insert amount deposit." Gohan pushed in $50. "Insert money now." The slot opened and Gohan put in the money. "Continue?"  
  
"Uh oh, what do I do to see how much I have?" Gohan tensed. "Um, yes." He pushed the button and the computer screen went to a menu of things to do. "What the heck?" Gohan looked at all the options but didn't understand them. "Pick a button." He shrugged and pressed one.  
  
"Answer the following questions please." The computer said and question one appeared.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Gohan cried and dropped to his knees. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Oh what now, is he bankrupt or something?" Videl asked herself in the car.  
  
"Why, why, why, why?" Gohan sobbed. "Well, I might as well answer the questions again. Ok. Male, non smoking, Democrat, cats, uh oh, what did I put, Pepsi or Coke?" He stopped, not remembering the answer. He looked around nervously and saw the teller next to his. People were coming and going making deposits or withdraws easily and quickly. "What am I doing wrong?" Gohan yelled. "Why are you doing this to me, it's my birthday!"  
  
"Hey, kid!" A voice yelled and Gohan turned. "Are you gonna hurry up already?"  
  
"I can't, I pushed a wrong button and it's making me answer all the survey questions again." Gohan rubbed his eyes. The man sighed and walked over.  
  
"All you have to do is push the cancel button." The man pushed it.  
  
"Thank you Gohan, you have a total account of $75." The computer said.  
  
"Whoa." Gohan's jaw dropped as he got his card.  
  
"You must be a new user." The man stepped aside and went to the machine.  
  
"Sorry." Gohan blushed.  
  
"Bah, we've all been there. First time is the time to learn." The man shrugged.  
  
"Well, thanks for your help sir." Gohan nodded and went to the car.  
  
"Well?" Videl asked as he got in.  
  
"Oh nothing, I've just become a man." Gohan smiled to himself.  
  
"Whatever." Videl shook her head and drove him home.  
  
"Thanks." Gohan waved and she left. He went inside to see everyone still there.  
  
"So how did it go?" Chi-Chi ran over and hugged her son.  
  
"Alright I guess." Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Aw, you sound tired." Bulma laughed.  
  
"Yea, maybe a little." Gohan smirked.  
  
"So how much money do you have left, or are you broke?" Vegeta snickered.  
  
"Nope, still have $75." Gohan grinned.  
  
"I'm proud of you kid." Piccolo patted his back, quite hard at that.  
  
'Thanks." Gohan coughed for breath.  
  
"Oh son, I forgot to mention something!" Goku ran over.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked and turned around.  
  
"You need to push the cancel button to get out of the survey." Goku said. 


End file.
